


Pailmates is kinda cringe bro

by marshv



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Choking, Come Marking, Embarrassment, Forced Orgasm, Intimidation, Kinktober 2019, Lots of Cum, M/M, Moirails With Pails, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sober Gamzee Makara, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: Moirails aren’t supposed to do this kind of thing but Gamzee doesn’t ever take anything seriously.For days 1, 2, 3, and 5 of Peachy’s kinktober list on twitter: noncon, breathplay, cum dumpster, and humiliation.





	Pailmates is kinda cringe bro

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written smut in a million years so this is really bad.
> 
> Two things:
> 
> 1\. I don’t know how to write either of these characters
> 
> 2\. Gamkar is criminally underrated

Gamzee holds the other’s arms above his head, pinning him, and Karkat’s wrists ache with the grip of his sharp claws. Fuck. Just passing by. He’d just been passing by. He wanted to check up on his moirail, maybe have a feelings jam for a bit. And now he was trapped. He holds his ass up, bare and raised, and hopes his display of submission is enough to save his life. Serves him right for thinking he could ever be happy. Of course his first real quadrant filled had turned out to be shit.

He struggles against the other, feeling his nook drip involuntarily. And sobs, hiccuping, when Gamzee comments on it.

“Shit yeah. Knew you fucking wanted this,” he chuckles, and Karkat can picture the awful grin on his face. “You be acting like such a motherfucking tease all the time, you think I would just up and ignore my best friend?”

With his free hand, the one not holding his wrist, Gamzee reaches back and dips two fingers into the entrance of his nook. Not too far. It’s just enough that Karkat flinches, shuddering at the dangerous sensation of sharp claws in his most delicate areas. He cringes.

When Gamzee pulls them back, he glides them up along the slit. Right where Karkat’s bulge is still sheathed. He teases the thin flesh and spreads Karkat’s own fluids around the opening. Karkat groans at the feeling, hating how his bulge stirs.

“If you all be wanting a relationship with something a little more red, you shoulda told me. Ain’t one to deny a loyal motherfucker. You been downright fucking obedient. Look at you.”

He was referring to the way Karkat had given in to his baser troll instincts, submitting his lowblood body, presenting himself to a highblood in an effort to stay alive. Karkat about chokes on his own sobs. His teeth clench at the outright lies Gamzee is spewing. Wishing he could disappear, he closes his eyes. And wants to scream when he feels his bulge poke out of its sheath and his nook let out another gush of fluid.

“Fuck you’re making a mess,” Gamzee laughs, and rubs his fingers over his nook again, massaging the swollen skin. “Don’t worry. Pale isn’t working for me either, bro. Let’s get some motherfucking bulge in you, ok?”

“Wait—“ Karkat manages to say, but he’s cut off. Because without pause, Gamzee has stuffed his nook with his bulge, all the way down to the base. It’s too thick and too long and is threatening to penetrate into his gene bladder. He freezes up again and holds his breath, trying to tune out every sensation.

“Oh... oh fuck that’s good.” Gamzee shudders.

Karkat is surprised that Gamzee’s waiting, rocking his hips in and out, getting used to the feel of his bulge in his moirail’s nook. A place it shouldn’t be. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. This wasn’t red. It was something else entirely that permeated Karkat’s chest and made him want to puke. But his bulge curls around on itself anyway, becoming engorged at the sensation of his nook being filled.

Slowly, Gamzee pulls out, bulge sliding and trailing alongside Karkat’s slick inner walls. He can feel Gamzee already leaking purple inside him, and he struggles to relax, allowing the other to fuck him. The pulsing, burning feel of Gamzee’s bulge presses into every last one of his nerves, stimulating, teasing. His body reacts despite the fact he’s crying.

“No,” he says once. It’s rough and quiet, barely a whisper. But Gamzee hears it.

“No?” he scoffs, making a point of rolling his hips into Karkat’s ass. “I know you’re not making lies at me. You’ve been fucking begging for this, bro.”

Gamzee’s hands, for whatever reason, go to his neck and squeeze. Nails in his skin. Fingers digging into his throat. Karkat’s hips buck forward as he panics and fights it, eyes watering the harder Gamzee squeezes. At the same time, he can feel genetic material building up inside him, both his own and Gamzee’s. And hates that he enjoys it. Hates that he’s getting off even as he chokes to death. He’s just about to pass out when Gamzee leans down, lips to his cheek, and whispers. His breath is hot and wet and Karkat desperately tries to breathe.

“You be a good little bucket for me, yeah?”

Eyes going wide, Karkat’s body tenses. Nook tightening. His skin feels disgusting and filthy like he’s covered in grime. Betrayed and hurt. His brain just about short circuits when the other lets out a groan. There’s warm, thick dripping as he lets go and cums, purple and red mixing inside Karkat and making him sick. Disgusting. He is useless and disgusting. Their genetic material swirls together inside his body. A little bit drips out of him and he fights to stay conscious.

Finally Gamzee lets him breathe again. Karkat coughs, hacking as he falls over, gasping for air. Died. He’d almost died. His body convulses while Gamzee just stands and watches. Bulge still out as he stares down with a look of smug contempt.

Karkat’s stomach aches. And with a stifled cry, thighs shaking as he moves to his knees, he lets go, unable to hold it in. Fluid gushes out of him. Red and purple flowing and gathering into an obscene puddle below him. His whole body goes red with embarrassment, mortified from being used like a disposable bucket. It’s too much. And he goes back to curling into a ball.

Gamzee says something, giving a harsh laugh, his hand going into Karkat’s hair to ruffle it. Then he leaves. Just leaves. Karkat closes his eyes, devastated and sick. With only the freezing cold of the floor to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on twitter so we can talk about gross things  
[Main](http://twitter.com/jmarshv)  
[NSFW](http://twitter.com/gamzeeapologist)


End file.
